Lore
In addition to adding much content,chalenging bosses, classes and more, Earth Mode has a rich lore to discover too. The FogBound High in the skies of Terraria there lives a looming spirit, capable of entering the worthy and granting them with their most wanted dream. The spirit often possess wind creatures, such as the mighty Wryvens ( Sky noodles ). It only seeks prosperity, and wishes to make the majestic creatures of the sky live in harmony with the world. However; there comes a price to such charity. The spirit could not continue to spread while other powerful spirits exist in the world, such as those of night and light. In turn, the creatures of the sky turn from majestic to murderous, attacking anything and anyone for prey. While the Spirit of flight attempts to correct itself, it burns up to the point where it can be seen and felt: the form of fog. While a spirit is in such a solid position, it's motives and believes are crippled. It gains a taste for vengeance. Fog has since been a sign of bad luck, a sign that something is plotting against you. A sign that something is angry at you for destroying the fragile balance of the sky. Fanterra The jungle is a dangerous place of illusion. Legends have it that the Lunatic Cult unleashed a large creature into it a very long time ago, but it was captured by the Lihizards. But then came the Jungle Behemoth, destroying most of the Lihizards entirely. The Lunatic Cultist, who helped in creation of the behemoth, hijacked its controls in attempt to hunt down remaining survivors. While it patrolled around, blasting the ruins into dust and stomping hiding refugees, they discovered a chamber with an enormous carnivorous plant. The Cultist, after realizing what it was, had the behemoth pull it to the surface and drag it to the dungeon. The cult decided that the Lihizards had not drugged it enough to be a true weapon, so they decided to feed it more carnivorous plants. It grew in power, but it was more difficult to contain. They forced the mechanic to transform it into a mech so they could easily control it. However, she messed up on the blueprint a little bit and the turret it had on its head began to look like a fan. She had an idea to sabotage the Cultists by leaving it as a fan and telling the cultists that it would be stronger this way. It didn't work. She was fed to the plant ( dubbed Fanterra )and the cultists sealed it away within the same sigil Moon Lord uses. Cracking said seal would release Fanterra into the jungle once again. Pyrogen The Wheel corporation established a large office building on an island of the shore of Redacted Wheel corporation has dabbled in many industries, teleportation, alcohol, hotels, military and most importantly: cheese. The wheel company has been the worlds largest Cheese company for over 100 years, the location on this island was made for unknown reasons, wheel company said that it was due too low land prices, but the supernatural occurrences on this island made people think otherwise. The Wheel corporation continued to thrive as a business, shipping off their products to the rest of the world and building new office buildings in major cities. Many years later, the Wheel Corporation is forced to shut down the island location after a power surge, labeled as a malfunctioned teleportation device. Every since then, locals have reported strange beings on the island. The true location of the island is not known, and there are some adventurers who would love to visit it and confirm the rumors, as well as loot the abandoned office building. A legend of the islanders states that there once used to be a grand castle of hellstone down in the underworld. It was said to once be ruled by a dangerous mage, one that had mastered the powers of flame, death and sacrifices. Adventurers who trekked to the Underworld reported that no such castle existed. However, they did find a large island filled with ruin and the skeletons of the people who once inhabited it. The truth about the great hellstone castle was that it did indeed exist. The Phantom Mage ruled the Underworld with his powerful necromancy and dark magic. When the Cheese Corp discovered the Underworld's existance, they thought it would be a good idea to build a special chain of roast cheese factories. The Cheese Corp scouts quickly realized the Mage's presence and that they would have to gain his approval before setting base. The scouts were lucky enough to make the castle in alive, but they were quickly ambushed by the Mage. By torturing information out of them, the mage quickly discovered the existence ( and threat ) of the Cheese Corp. However, he also discovered a large secret about why everything had began to become abnormal. The Mage was foolish and arrogant, as his castle shuddered and cracked while he tortured the scouts. It was not long before his entire castle came crashing down on him, a sideffect of his most powerful skills that he had foolishly overlooked. After the destruction of the castle, a mysterious magical presence flooded the Underworld. The pieces of rubble soon disappeared from the island where the Castle stood entirely, perhaps due to the rising lava or the presence itself. Not even the few people who know the truth about the Phantom Mage can tell why only tiny scraps of stone remain on the Mage's island-or what happened to the Mage himself. The Underworld, since then, fell into leaderless ruins. The citizens were said to be killed by a flood of the lava ocean or a raging Wall of Flesh. Sometimes adventurers report a mysterious source blasting streams of fire at them. The Underworld is shrouded in mystery, and so is Pyrogen.